pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixieLil/Human Drawing Tutorial
I have created a tutorial for anyone who is curious about how I draw my humans. I chose to draw Linebeck for this because I have an unhealthy obsession with drawing him, but this pretty much applies to most of the humans I draw. Also, because the gallery layout is being a the photos should be read from bottom to top. I'll probably fix this later... but for now, enjoy! 2015-07-20 23.03.03.jpg|Add a few random and unimportant details and you are finished! 2015-07-20 23.01.13.jpg|Now you can start to shade his face, mainly focusing on defining his cheekbones even more. You should also add some shadows under his nose and chin. 2015-07-20 22.59.57.jpg|And his fabulous facial hair! 2015-07-20 22.59.01.jpg|It's now time to start adding his hair. 2015-07-20 22.57.48.jpg|Now it's time to begin adding in the things that make Linebeck, well.. Linebeck. He has dark bags underneath his eyes, and those damn cheekbones that are sharp enough to cut someone >_> 2015-07-20 22.56.43.jpg|Now, draw his ears. When drawing human ears, a general rule is the the top of the ear should come up to the eyebrows. The bottom of the ears comes down to the bottom of the nose. Ears generally connect to the head at about the center of the eyes. Elf ears aren't much different, except that they are usually longer and pointed. 2015-07-20 22.55.23.jpg|Directly above the nose (between the eyes) draw a triangle. This functions as the start of his forehead. Below his eyes draw faint curved lines for his lower eyelids. You can also add the eyebrows and at this point. 2015-07-20 22.53.40.jpg|At this point, you can begin to erase the guidelines. Once you've finished doing this, draw a curved line above each eye for his eyelid. 2015-07-20 22.52.24.jpg|Now, plece a second elongated over the first to create the upper lip. A small curve beneath the mouth creates his lower lip. Add a second curved line (this time facing the opposite direction) below the first to create his chin. 2015-07-20 22.51.27.jpg|Now, slightly widen the guideline under the nose to create the "whatever the hell you call that line thingy under your nose", and draw an elongated M for the mouth. 2015-07-20 22.50.28.jpg|Now you can add two lines a for the bridge of his nose. It should be wider towards the bottom and taper off slightly between the eyes. 2015-07-20 22.49.28.jpg|Now sketch out the basic shape of his nose at the mark you created earlier. Typically, if the figure is staring straight ahead, the widest part of the nose will come out to the innermost edge of the iris. 2015-07-20 22.48.28.jpg|Step 3: Draw two elongated ovals at the marks you've drawn for eye placement. The original marks should be close to the center of the ovals, as you will be using them later on for his irises. As for the exact size and placement, the gap between most people's eyes is about the same size as a single eye. 2015-07-20 22.47.19.jpg|Step 2: Add guidelines to help with the placement of his facial features. Draw two circles where his eyes will be and another for his nose.|link= 2015-07-20 22.46.16.jpg|Step1: Start by sketching out the basic shape of the face. Add a couple of lines at the bottom for his neck. 2015-07-20 22.44.21.jpg Category:Blog posts